


[podfic] Boxing Day by peachpety

by lastontheboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boxing Day, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), POV Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Riding Crops, Suggestive Use of Riding Crop, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat
Summary: Harry wakes up at Malfoy Manor on Boxing Day and Draco is Master for the ancestral hunt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Boxing Day by peachpety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boxing Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058718) by [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety). 



> I was struck by the delightfully suggestive interactions in the drabble and felt inspired to capture them in podfic form! Thanks for writing this, peachpety!

**Podfic length:** 2 mins 44 seconds

**Original drabble length:** 364 words

**Audio warnings:** Suggestive use of riding crop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@lastontheboat](https://lastontheboat.tumble.com) on tumblr. Drop me a note, or leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy this!


End file.
